The above medicinal plants are known as secretolytic agents in the case of infections of the upper airways, in particular in the case of sinusitis. Here, each individual drug contributes its share to the unique efficacy of the composition:
The root of Gentiana lutea (Gentian root) is generally used for medicinal purposes. Various secoiridoid glycosides with expectorant effect are found inter alia among the ingredients.
The leaves and stem of the aforementioned Rumex types, referred to hereinafter as “Rumicis herba” (Sorrel herb), are generally used for medicinal purposes. Flavonoids and various tanning agents are found herein as ingredients with anti-inflammatory effect, which additionally positively support the body's own defences.
The collective term “Rumicis herba (Sorrel herb)” is to be understood to mean a mixture of the following species:
Rumex acetosa L., synonym: Lapathum acetosa SCOP, synonym: Lapathum pratense LAM, synonym: Acetosa pratensis MILLER; Rumex acetosella L, synonym: Rumex infestus SALISB; Rumex obtusifolius L., synonym Lapathum obtusifolium MOENCH, synonym Lapathum obtusantum MONTAD, synonym Rumex actus WALLR, synonym Rumex silvestris WALLR;Rumex patientia L., synonym Rumex olympicus BOISS., synonym Lapathum hortense MOENCH; Rumex crispus L.;Rumex thyrsiflorus FINGERH., synonym Acetosa thyrsiflora FINGERH, synonym Rumex acetosa subsp. auriculatus WALLR.
The leaves and stem of Verbena officinalis (Verbena herb) are preferably used for medicinal purposes and contain iridoid glycosides, phenylethanoid glycosides and flavonoids as primary ingredients, whereby expectorant and antiviral effects are achieved.
The leaves of Sambucus nigra (Elder flower, Sambucus nigra leaves) are typically used for medicinal purposes, of which the contents contain various flavonol glycosides and which contains sambunigrin, a cyanogenic glycoside, as a primary ingredient, which have an expectorant and antiviral effect (Grabovac, A. and Ullmer, A., Österreichische Apotheker-Verlagsgesellschaft m.b.H (Austrian Pharmacists' Publishing House), 2003).
Flowers and sepals of Primula veris (Primula flower, Primula veris leaves) are used for medicinal purposes. The ingredients comprise triterpene saponins and also phenol glycosides such as primulayerin. They have an expectorant effect and fight against viruses. The ingredients act as a mild secretolytic agent and expectorant in the case of treatment of respiratory diseases.
The combination of the aforementioned medicinal plants is known as a secretolytic agent under the trade name Sinupret®, which is registered for the applicant and has been available on the market for approximately 75 years. The medicinal plants used in Sinupret® are selected, tested and further processed in a targeted manner. The uniform quality of the pharmaceutical attained hereby is achieved by the manufacturer, the company BIONORICA, by optimized propagation and harvesting strategies and also by strict quality control.
The composition forming the basis of Sinupret® is preferably effective in the case of inflammation and also infections of the throat, nose and ear region, and is particularly suitable for the treatment of acute and chronic sinusitis and/or rhinosinusitis.
Both acute and chronic sinusitis are common. In three of four cases, the sinusitis develops as a result of a cold that spreads to the nasal sinuses and is accompanied by inflammation of the mucous membrane. The airways reach from the main nasal cavity to the various sinuses as far as the pulmonary alveoli. The nasal sinuses include the frontal sinus, the ethmoid sinus, the sphenoid sinus and the maxillary sinus. All of the aforementioned bone cavities are lined with mucous membrane and open out via narrow openings (the ostia) into the main nasal cavity.
The surface of the airways is coated with a protective mucus, to which dirt particles and pathogens, such as viruses, bacteria or funguses, which infiltrate together with the inhaled air, remain adhered. The mucus contains antibodies, which attack the infiltrating substances and make them harmless. So that the foreign substances can be flushed out from the body, the mucus is generally transported away with the aid of the cilia of the ciliated epithelium in the direction of the throat, where it can be swallowed. In order to fend off infection-induced respiratory diseases, the mucous membrane must have unhindered protective and cleaning mechanisms. In order to transport away the mucus charged with pathogens, the unhindered function of the cilia is indispensible, said cilia transporting the mucus further as a result of undulating movements. With infection and with inflammatory processes of the upper airways, the function of the protective and cleaning mechanisms of the mucous membrane is limited.
For example, viruses such as rhinoviruses, adenoviruses or coronaviruses trigger inflammatory reactions of the mucous membranes, whereby the mucous membrane becomes swollen and produces increased mucus. This initially results in aqueous and then viscous mucus flow. Over the course of inflammation of the nasal mucous membrane, the ostia of the sinuses may swell and impair or even prevent the discharge of the mucus. This leads to a blockage in the sinuses associated with viscous mucus, which leads to a deterioration of function or loss of function of the cilia. This ultimately causes a deterioration of the cleaning mechanism of the mucous membrane.
Such a microenvironment promotes the rapid increase of the ubiquitous microorganisms. Over a relatively long period of time, these unfavourable conditions, such as a swollen mucous membrane and cilia conglutinated by viscous mucus, this may lead to chronic sinusitis, resulting in permanent damage to the mucous membrane and to the ciliated epithelium. Pathogens relevant to the airways, which are also to be understood in particular to include ENO-relevant germs, which settle in the mucus, for example include Staphylococcus aureus, Staphylococcus epidermidis, Streptococcus pyogenes, Streptococcus pneumoniae, Streptococcus mutans or Haemophilus influenzae. 
In the event that the upper airways become conglutinated as a result of viscous mucus, the ingredients of the used composition (Gentiana lutea:Rumicis herba:Verbena officinalis:Sambucus nigra:Primula veris=1:3:3:3:3) induce the formation of fresh, thin mucus, whereby the above-described process of expectoration and the transporting away and also reduction of the inflammatory symptoms is achieved and a healing process of the nasal mucous membrane is initiated. Sinupret® gently causes the re-establishment of the self-cleaning power of the airways and simultaneously develops a strong antimicrobial effect. Sinupret® is characterized by its good compatibility, composition established by BIONORICA and dosing, which rarely cause side effects in patients, and, in addition, no interactions with other pharmaceuticals are known.
Dry plant extracts are described in general and dry plant extracts formed from aqueous/ethanolic extracts are known.
Dry plant extracts can be produced for example in large amounts in accordance with the technical teaching of EP0753306.
However, there is a considerable need to provide a new Sinupret® dry plant extract, which has an advantageous improved effect of the plant combination.
The Deutsche Arzneimittelbuch (DAB or German Pharmacopoeia) 2010 establishes minimum contents of ingredients for drug quality, such that increased efforts have to be made for constant and improved quality. Extraction and drying methods specifically constitute a bottleneck for a sufficient quality of phytopharmaceuticals.